greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dash Wilder
Bio Dash Wilder says he’s had to fight for everything his whole life and has the scars to prove it. Growing up in the mountains of North Carolina, Wilder quickly learned that the only way to survive was by exploiting the weakness of others. Today, Wilder brings that meticulous nature into the ring. Together with his tag team partner, Scott Dawson, Wilder plans on continuing to pick apart the competition in Raw's tag team division. In 2015, Dash & Dawson, known collectively as The Revival, made it all the way to the semifinals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, falling to eventual tournament winners Samoa Joe & Finn Bálor. Following that, the pair of ring generals downed Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady en route to challenging The Vaudevillains for the NXT Tag Team Championship. Their pursuit paid off in November, when they dethroned Aiden English & Simon Gotch to win the tandem titles. The ruthless roughnecks have since declared themselves the best tag team on the planet. Though they were defeated for the championships at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, they now they get an opportunity to prove their mettle as part of the Raw tag team division. Throughout Universe Mode Season 8= Hunt for RAW Tag Team Gold On RAW Episode 46, Wilder along with his Revival tag team partner, Scott Dawson returned to in-ring action after suffering separate injuries and they wasted little time by defeating RAW Tag Team Champions The Usos, effectively earning a title shot at the WWE Backlash event. On RAW Episode 47, The Revival scored another victory over The Usos in quick fashion, gaining full momentum heading into their pending title match. On RAW Episode 48, Wilder allowed his tag team partner, Dawson, to fight Jey Uso alone, despite Jimmy Uso being ringside with Jey Uso picking up the victory. Tag Team Champions? Or Tag Team Targets? On RAW Episode 50, Dawson & Wilder finally received their previously scheduled RAW Tag Team Championship match that was schedule to take place at Backlash in April and The Revival used their strategy mindset to their advantage when they isolated each brother of The Usos in their corner until Dawson Superplexed Jimmy Uso from the top rope to the floor, effecting both men but Dawson rolled Uso into the ring to score the pinfall and win the Tag Team Titles. But the new champions didn't have that long to celebrate when the Authors of Pain made their impactful debut and took out both Dawson & Wilder, sending the message that they have come to take over the RAW Tag Team Division. On RAW Episode 51, The Usos would invoke their rematch clause for the RAW Tag Team Titles and the result remained the same when both Dawson & Wilder targeted both brothers legs and taking advantage of a less than 100% Jimmy Uso, hitting a "Shatter Machine" to pick up the victory to retain the titles but their night was far from over when Akam & Rezar challenged the champs for the titles at WWE King of the Ring, which the champs quickly accepted before hitting a 2nd "Shatter Machine" on Jey Uso. At King of the Ring, Wilder and Dawson would lose the tag team titles to AOP despite putting up one hell of a fight. Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Dash Wilder Category:The Revival Category:RAW